Fractured Promise
by FallingBreathless
Summary: No one's going to hurt you, he said. I'll protect you. I smiled, touched by the child's chivalrous heart. You don't believe me. Of course I do, I lied. Of course I do. Hugging him closer to my bosom, I stroked his dark head of hair overcome with a pain that left me mute. Good. The boy sighed. Because you are mine and I am yours. I want us to stay together forever...
1. Chapter 1

_**Fractured Promise**_

**Chapter 1**

~FallingBreathless~

* * *

**Yao Wang:**

* * *

No one's going to hurt you, he said. I'll protect you.

I smiled, touched by the child's chivalrous heart.

You don't believe me.

Of course I do, I lied. Of course I do. Hugging him closer to my bosom, I stroked his dark head of hair overcome with a pain that left me mute.

Good. The boy sighed. Because you are mine and I am yours. I want us to stay together forever.

That was seven years ago. His promise was sincere, but I knew it was as flimsy as the rice paper walls that I was now surrounded by –trapped by for the last seven years. Yet, it had kindled a hope in my heart that burned and relieved the blackness on even the darkest of nights.

He was a child. He could do nothing.

How could a mere child of eleven protect anyone?

Foolishness.

Asinine as my self-delusion. Reality became dream, and I dreamed that the man, who pushed me down and tore off my obi, loved me.

I scream and am devoured.

Again, I am lost.

Alone again. He has left me, alone again.

I clean myself of yesterday, of the night upon my body.

Bathe and dress, a new coat of paint to hide what is underneath.

I was only fifteen. Back when, back when.

Naïve still, but on the cusp of comprehension.

Didn't want to be betrothed to a stranger, to another man.

I had met him. His black, pit eyes.

He spoke to my father. Money. Always money.

His hand stroked my hair.

Coveting, likes serpents upon the skin.

Then too late. I was his. I was his.

Betrayed by my own flesh and blood.

You are to stay in this room. He said. You are not to go out.

Do not show your face to another person, man or woman. Adult or child.

I stare only at the cherry blossoms in the vase upon the dresser.

Clipped from the tree of life for their fleeting beauty.

Did you hear me? He asks.

Fingers upon my neck.

His eyes follow mine.

Kiku stands and crushes the blossoms. Petals fall from his hand.

He walks back. He kisses my cheek.

Tears fall from my eyes.

The first time I had fought.

As feminine as I was, I was still a man.

It was useless.

Child's play to a soldier like him.

My feeble punches were pinned down.

My screams of words fell upon unfeeling ears.

Kiku broke me.

Taught me I was less than a person.

I was his doll.

His sex toy.

I could not own: Wang, Yao.

Now. My body is soiled.

Like prostitutes, like whores.

It reacts like a slut.

Whimpering into his every caress, slap and prod.

Tensing and releasing like a finely tuned piano.

He plays an opus of cries.

He has my body.

I cry.

Still. Yet. I cry.

Tears never cease and I cover my face in shame.

He pauses and kissed my lips.

Beguilingly gentle.

Like a thief in the night, jingling to pick the lock.

He will never have my heart.

For I have long since given it away.

I dream a garden of flowers.

Of names I'll never know and never care about.

I run free.

I dream of the boy from long ago.

Of whom I cherish the most but never see.

I pray to see him again.

Im Yong Soo

I pray that he never finds me.

For it will break his heart.

...

...

.

* * *

**FallingBreathless, here! I'm experimenting with a new style of storytelling in which readers must bring a lot of their own imagination to the text and provide meaning from it. It's almost a flashfiction mixed with a poem form.**

**Please let me know what you think! Read and REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fractured Promise**_

**Chapter 2**

~FallingBreathless~

* * *

**Im Yong Soo:**

* * *

I was born from a rock.

That is said of one with no parents.

I had no past, no home

No hope

No one wanted me

Dirty and uncouth as I was

A little devil, stealing sustenance

Beat up by the bigger kids

Going hungry

Plentiful, only in bruises, scrapes, and broken bones

Nights would be the worse

I starved for warmth as it would grow cold.

Gazing upon the happiness of families

Through windows

What I could not steal

One day was same as another

A fight for survival

A game until of age

Thirteen. Then you could work

Earn your bread

Claim a place

The marketplace was full

Cries of vendors selling wares

Drowning out the squawking of exotic parakeets

Caged and sorry, sold like turnips and jewelry

It was one of the few times I felt sorry

Poor birds

Fresh loaf.

Snatched from a fat man.

He wouldn't miss it from his booth.

For his girth hid his own wares from his view.

I bit into the warmth

Filling my stomach.

Perched upon a barrel of salt-dried fish.

There he is! Catch the scoundrel!

I start and see the fat man.

Other men are with him, following his sausage finger

Like a cat, I jump and weave into the crowd.

Find him! Find him! He's stolen from us for the last time!

Why me? How could an apple hurt? A crust of bread, a handful of rice?

Catch him and string him up!

I am hunted.

I push and shove.

Watch it! Lady growls.

Man shoves.

Out of crowd, tumbling and falling.

Hitting a soft wall, I stop.

Are you alright?

A light touch upon my shoulder.

Slender fingers, before looking up.

My heart stops for a second.

Maybe I am dead

An angel.

Like pictures drawn in books

Are you alright? The angel asks.

Tongue forgotten, I nod.

That is good. Why were you running?

I don't remember.

Running, why?

Her long, black hair shines like rich silk in the sun.

Shimmering like live fish in the water.

Was I running?

Lips like the apple I stole two days ago. Ripe, delicious and sweet

Is there something on my face? She asks.

Child self, turns red

Skin on fire from my own thoughts.

I flee.

In my own ignorance I run.

...

...

.

* * *

**FallingBreathless, here! I'm experimenting with a new style of storytelling in which readers must bring a lot of their own imagination to the text and provide meaning from it. It's almost a flashfiction mixed with a poem form.**

**Please let me know what you think! Read and REVIEW!**


End file.
